callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Marine Raiders
, engaged in a fire-fight on Makin Atoll]] thumb|400px|Milller's Recon Team being tortured on Makin Atoll Marine Raiders The Marine Raiders were elite units established by the United States Marine Corps during World War II to conduct amphibious light infantry warfare, particularly in landing in rubber boats and operating behind the lines. "Edson's" Raiders of 1st Marine Raiders Battalion and "Carlson's" Raiders of 2nd Marine Raiders Battalion are said to be the first United States Special Operations Forces to form and see combat in World War II. However, most combat operations saw the Raiders employed as regular infantry, and combined with the resentment within the rest of the Marines that the Raiders were an "elite force within an elite force", led to the eventual abandonment of the experiment as their casualties couldn't be replaced by similarly trained personnel. The elite within an elite criticism was also held amongst some Marines when the Force Reconnaissance Companies were disbanded and integrated into the new Marine Special Operations Battalions to participate with sister services' units under the United States Special Operations Command. Four battalions served operationally but all were disbanded in February 1944 when the Corps made the doctrinal decision that standard Marine infantry battalions would be trained to perform their missions. One criticism of the units was that the Raider replacement system was too hard to manage. A unit that had been formed and trained together did not assimilate replacements well. The personnel from the Raider battalions were then used to reform the 4th Marine Regiment, which had been lost in the Philippines early in the war. Creation The Raiders were created by an order from President Franklin D. Roosevelt, acting on proposals from Colonel William Joseph Donovan and Major (later Brigadier General) Evans Fordyce Carlson. Carlson had been a soldier in the Punitive Expedition to capture Pancho Villa in Mexico and World War I, became a Marine officer during the American occupation of Nicaragua, and served as a Intelligence Officer of the 4th Marines in China. He had seen the tactics and strategy of Communist Chinese irregulars, Zhū Dé and the Eighth Route Army in particular, as they fought the occupying Japanese and became enthralled with their version of guerrilla warfare. In 1933 Carlson had commanded the Marine Detachment at the Warm Springs, Georgia vacation retreat of President Roosevelt, where he formed a close friendship with both Franklin D. Roosevelt and his son James. Carlson resigned from the Marines to speak to American businessmen to warn them against providing materials to Japan. Carlson rejoined the Marines in April 1941, gaining a commission from the Commandant as a reserve major. Carlson still had the President's ear as well as FDR's son James Roosevelt, who was now a Marine Captain and was his friend and protégé. With America thrust into the war, the President became interested in creating an American counterpart to the British Commandos and the Marine Corps was the natural place for this organization. Indeed, the commanding general of the 2nd Marine Division initially proposed the name "Marine Commandos". The Commandant of the Marine Corps, Major General Thomas Holcomb, was of the opinion, however, that "the term 'Marine' is sufficient to indicate a man ready for duty at any time, and the injection of a special name, such as 'Commando,' would be undesirable and superfluous." General Holcomb redesignated the 1st Battalion 5th Marines as the "1st Separate Battalion" and created the 2nd Separate Battalion to be commanded by Carlson in response to pressure from the President. (1/5 had been previously employed to practice experimental landing techniques using high speed transports and inflatable boats.) The debate over the creation of these elite units came to a climax when the new commander of the Pacific Fleet, Admiral Chester Nimitz, requested "commando units" for raids against lightly defended Japanese-held islands. The commandant selected the term "Raiders" and created two battalions. The 1st Raider Battalion was activated on 16 February 1942, followed by the 2nd Raider Battalion on February 19. Carlson was given a promotion to Lieutenant Colonel and placed in command of the 2nd Raiders, and Lt. Col. (later, Major General) Merritt A. "Red Mike" Edson, command of the 1st. World War II Combat Action Both Raider battalions were put into action at roughly the same time. Carlson's 2d Raider Battalion boarded the submarines Nautilus (SS-168, Cdr William H. Brockman, Jr.) and Argonaut (APS-1, Cdr John R. "Jack" Pierce) and performed a raid on Makin Atoll ("muggin"), a small Japanese base in the Pacific. The success of the raid was debatable; though the Japanese force was almost entirely wiped out, the intention was to divert Japanese men and materiel to smaller bases like Makin instead of larger targets (i.e. Guadalcanal). The long-term effect was to alert Japan to the weakness of her defenses in this area; they were much stronger when Nimitz returned to the Gilberts in November 1943. The operation (being a raid rather than a full invasion) was quick, but casualties were 30 Raiders KIA out of a force of 219 who landed on the island. The KIA includes nine men unintentionally left on the island when the Raiders returned to the submarines. These men were captured and later beheaded at Kwajalein1. Meanwhile (several days earlier), Edson's First Raider Battalion (along with the 1st Marine Division and other units) hit the beach of Tulagi in the British Solomon Islands Protectorate. Operation Watchtower, in sharp contrast to Makin, would last several months and prove to be some of the toughest fighting of the Pacific War. After their initial capture of Tulagi, the Raiders were moved to Guadalcanal. One of their most notable engagements was the "Battle of Edson's Ridge", where the 1st Raiders, remnants of the 1st Parachute Battalion, and the 2d Battalion, 5th Marines scored a major tactical victory over Imperial Japanese Army forces. In the fall of 1942, two additional Raider battalions were created; the 3rd Raiders in Samoa, commanded by Lt. Col. Harry B. Liversedge, and the 4th Raiders at Camp Pendleton, California, commanded by now-Lt. Col. James Roosevelt. These battalions distinguished themselves in heavy combat alongside the 1st and 2d Raiders in the 1943 campaigns on New Georgia and Bougainville, as part of the Solomons and New Guinea campaigns. Call of Duty: World at War In World at War, the American playable character, Pvt. C. Miller is a Marine Raider, only during the first mission. He is then transferred to the 1st Marine Division. In multiplayer there are different skins available depending on which class of gun you have. If you use an SMG you will be a young marine with very light gear and no helmet. If you have a rifle then you will be a fully-kitted soldier with a backpack and helmet. The skin for an MG is a lightly-kitted short soldier with a helmet. A shotgun-wielding raider will don a helmet and a small backpack. If you have a bolt action rifle, you will have a helmet, a decent amount of kit and camouflage along with some foliage. A flamethrower is the same as the rifleman, except that he will have a gas tank. The Marine commander in Multiplayer is Sgt. Roebuck voiced by Kiefer Sutherland. Tabun Gas Grenade]]s *"No one fights alone!"/"Stick together, we'll come out on top!"/"Team Deathmatch."-At start of Team Deathmatch. *"Kick ass, Marines."-At the start of a match. *"Those sons-of-bitches really put a hurtin' on us!"/"Alotta good men died today. All for nothing!"-At a match loss. *"Outstanding Marines! Out-fucking-standing! We kicked ass!"/"Nice work Marines! Scratch one up for us!"-After a match win. *"Nobody won anything here!"-After a match draw. *"Fire at will."/"Shoot anything that moves."-At the start of Free-for-All. *"Don't let up! We almost got 'em!"/"WE AIN'T READY TO QUIT!"/"If were going down, were going down fighting!"-Near the end of a match *"Our recon plane'll find em."-Marine recon plane. *"Enemy recon plane, right above us!"-Japanese recon plane. *"Our artillery will shake em up."-Marine artillery. *"Enemy artillery!"-Japanese artillery. *"Dogs, comin right at us!"-Japanese dogs *"Bring in the dogs!"-Marine dogs *"Shit! We'll be sitting ducks!"-A marine when a Japanese Recon Plane is overhead. *"Watch out! They're sending their dogs!"-A marine when the Japanese call in Dogs. *"Throw it back!"-Marine when a grenade lands near him. *"Burn baby burn"-Marine when lighting up a Molotov Cocktail. *"You're done!"-Marine after killing a Japanese soldier. *"Sayonara pal!"-Marine after killing a Japanese soldier *"You ike that!?"-Marine after killing a Japanse soldier. *"They're trying to gas us!"-Japanese Tabun Gas Grenade Notable Members of the Marine Raiders *C. Miller *Polonsky *Roebuck *Sullivan *Rooker *Denny *Dempsey (Shi No Numa, Der Riese) *Ryan Category:Armies